


All We've Rebuilt

by Truetomorrow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (Jacob has magic bc WHY NOT), (the token straight couple), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Costumes Gone Awry, Happy Ending, Jacob/Theseus, M/M, Newt/Tina - Freeform, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Protective Original Percival Graves, Seraphina/Queenie, Shenanigans, Smitten Credence Barebone, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Percival thinks he knows best, and almost loses the best thing he never thought he could actually haveorThis Is Why Percival Can't Have Nice Things And Also We Need To Talk About Credence





	All We've Rebuilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graves_expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves_expectations/gifts).



> Fill for the wonderful, the talented, the AMAZING graves_expectations. Your fics have given me all the feels, and when I saw this prompt, I couldn't resist (though I then got stuck...). I hope you like <3
> 
> Treat 25: Credence and/or Graves ends up in a cursed costume and ends up becoming that costume until someone can break the spell.
> 
> Title from a Tyler Knott Gregson poem:  
> We  
> are the rubble risen,  
> bonded  
> though broken.  
> There are  
> pieces of us  
> shining out  
> of all we've  
> rebuilt.

Percival likes Halloween. The pumpkins and spookums and general air of mystery and change-on-the-horizon that permeates the month of October is energizing to him. Not that he makes a big deal out of it at work, but every year he takes the time to hold a small gathering of those closest to him to celebrate the season. This year, Halloween falls on a Friday, and he gets the added intrigue of seeing his coworkers completely transformed just an hour or so after saying goodbye to them at the office.

Tina and Newt are the first to show up; in what was probably meant to have been a couple’s costume, but somewhere the lines had gotten crossed: Newt shows up wearing a sheet with eye holes cut out with a long-suffering Tina in a new Ghostbusters uniform on his arm. Queenie glides in as Deanna Troi from _Star Trek_ moments before Seraphina follows, tossing her Wonder Woman lasso around Queenie, tugging her giggling girlfriend in closer for a kiss. Jacob shows up as Inspector Poirot and Theseus comes as Sherlock Holmes—they pause when they see each other before heading off together to “look for clues.” Percival arches a brow and glances at Newt who looks back at him far too innocently—and sheetlessly, the white fabric peeking over the edge of the couch Newt had just been sitting on. It’s only been half an hour and Newt’s already removed, and forgotten about, his costume twice.  

When the theme of “Pop Culture Icon” had been announced, the general consensus had been against nametags, so when Credence enters the party about a half an hour after that, dressed in what looks like an oversized storybook witch’s costume, no one questions him. The actual costume aspect of the holiday is one Percival doesn’t much care about, ironically, so he is in all black and wearing a bandit’s eye mask that he claims makes him Wesley from _The Princess Bride_. It keeps slipping to cover his eyes, but he is too stubborn to change, and no one is foolish—or drunk—enough to poke fun at him about it.

Tonight is the first time Percival has seen Credence since he had to turn the younger man down. Just because it worked for Sera and Queenie… Percival frowns, forcing himself to look away. Ignoring the pang in his heart.

He’d brought that on himself, and he just has to keep reminding himself it was for the best. Credence was the most important person in his life; eventually Credence would understand that he could do so much better than an old man like Percival. Credence who had his entire life open before him. What’s a broken heart to the knowledge that one day Credence will be able to find happiness? Between the two of them, Percival will always choose Credence’s happiness over his own.

He goes to check on the snacks.

Newt has found his sheet again and trails after Jacob as he goes to grab them drinks in the kitchen, chattering about the newest addition to his travelling magical zoo. Percival tries to tune him out as he levitates the dishes into the living room—just because he has the proper permits to bring them in the country doesn’t mean Percival wants to be listening in. Just in case. It is the start of his weekend; he doesn’t want to even _hear_ about the niffler, if he can help it.

It isn't until around 9 that they notice Credence is acting strange. In the two years he has lived in the magical world, he has grown from the terrified boy he had been under his mother’s rule, but he’s still not what most would refer to as gregarious. So when—once the groups settle down from the first few hours of general merriment and devouring all of the snacks that should have been too much for a group twice their number—they notice that Credence seems manically cheerful, and that his costume has begun to acquire random bits of Percival’s home, and the other guests’ costumes, one by one they begin to pay attention.

Then, he stops responding to his name.

Queenie frowns when she locks eyes with Newt, who stares intently at her. Leaning towards her sister and tapping on Sera’s shoulder to get her attention, she whispers, “Teenie… have you noticed Credence acting a little… off?” Tina, eyes locked on Credence as he chatters with Newt and pokes through a nearby bowl of candy, nods. They all watch as Credence seems to decide on a piece of candy and places it on his costume, where it sticks.

“I can’t… I can’t _hear_ him, any more.”

Immediately, though stealthily, Sera removes her wand and twitches it at Credence. At first, nothing happens. Then a faint green glow washes over Credence’s form before fading away again.

“Percival.”

He is already on his feet, moving towards the pair. As if he ever took his eyes off of Credence for more than a few seconds whenever they are in the same room. “I saw. Where did he go for the costume?” The women shrug, unsure, and Percival reaches Credence.

“Credence?” There is no reaction, and the room falls into a tense silence. Theseus comes to stand beside his brother, and Jacob puts a hand on Tina’s shoulder. She puts her own on top and looks at him gratefully.

Percival's voice grows increasingly desperate as everyone tries different spells to break whatever has a hold on him, but nothing seems to be working. Credence continues prattling on without responding to what Percival is asking, picking up different items around the room and examining them before setting them back down or placing them somewhere on himself, the costume he wears holding what would be a comical amount any other time.

Percival's heart catches when Credence finally at least looks at him, but in an instant he can tell Credence doesn't _see_ him and his heart plummets to somewhere around his stomach. Then Credence is reaching out towards Percival's face, and although his first instinct is to step back and protect himself from whatever has hold of Credence right now, Percival could never move away from those hands.

Percival's mask is loosened and slipped from his face as Credence continues to talk blithely about nothing, and Percival just watches helplessly.

He tries again, looking the younger man in the eyes, "Credence." And this time, Credence's eyes flicker.

Before he can turn away, Percival grabs onto his shoulders; forcing the younger man to meet his eyes again. "Credence!" He repeats, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Credence blinks.

"...Percival?" He looks confused and shakes his head to clear it just as his costume drops away, leaving him in the red sweater and jeans he had worn to work that morning. 

With a sob of relief, Percival tugs Credence to his chest—torn between holding him as tightly as possible, and being able to look into those eyes and see _Credence_ looking back at him. The decision is made for him, however, when Credence buries his face into Percival’s neck, clinging just as tightly to Percival as he holds on to Credence. The damp heat that puffs against Percival’s neck reassures him.

Credence is here. _Credence_ is here; he is back with them.

He strokes his hands over Credence’s head, carding through the loose waves of his hair. He presses a kiss to Credence’s temple, and Credence releases a hiccupping breath, snuggling closer to Percival.

“What happened? What was that?” Although he can barely form the words, Percival needs to make sure the threat is gone. Needs to make sure Credence is safe.

The rest of their friends have gathered close again, tentatively approaching the costume before Tina waves her wand and the fabric is shrunken down to fit into a small bag, heavily warded, just in case. 

“I went to pick up my costume and,” Credence’s voice cracks, “I still had no idea what I wanted to be. So the woman at the counter asked what I wanted from the night, and....” He pauses, and Queenie comes up alongside them and wraps her arms around them both with a little cry. Though they can’t hear what Queenie did, Tina and Newt follow, with Sera, Theseus, and Jacob squeezing themselves into the group huddle as well as they can. All of them anxious to be close and protect.

Credence sucks in a calming breath, “I told her I wanted to forget.” 

Percival makes a soothing noise and holds his hand steady against the crown of Credence’s head for a moment before resuming the strokes through his curls. 

After a few moments of allowing himself to be held, Credence pulls back enough to look around him, leaving his arms around Percival (not that Percival shows any signs of releasing him any time soon) and taking in the sight of all of his friends surrounding them. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t know...” 

Tina cuts in gently, “didn’t know it was cursed? How _could_ you? But... how did you break it? Nothing we tried had any effect.” 

Credence blushes. Queenie rubs his shoulder encouragingly. “I wanted to forget...” he tilts his head to look at Percival again, “but I could never forget you.”

Percival can feel himself beginning to blush, too, and he strokes a thumb over Credence’s temple. Just over where he had pressed his lips before. “I have hazy memories of the night, from after I put on the costume, but the first thing I remember clearly is your eyes, and hearing your voice say my name.” 

Percival is speechless, unsure of what to say. Seraphina coughs gently and Queenie ushers everyone out of the room to give them a little privacy.

“Credence, I… this is my fault.”

He expects Credence to argue with him, so when he remains silent, Percival quickly looks at him to make sure it’s still _him_. He’s met by Credence studying his face carefully.

“Percival… Why did you say no? When I… When I told you how I felt and asked if you… if you wanted to try?”

Percival is helpless to look away from Credence’s face. “Because I loved you. Because I love you, and I _shouldn’t_. Credence, you have your whole life ahead of you.”

Credence wipes away a tear before it can fall from his eye, and pulls himself up to his full height. “You absolute _ass_. You were being—?! Queenie said that’s what it was, but I thought— Percival. I love you. You _deserve_ love. You idiot.”

Then he’s in Percival’s arms again, and it’s everything Percival’s ever wanted. His heart swells within him, and he sucks in a deep breath. He starts to think Credence may be right. He made a mess of the situation, but he loves Credence, and Credence loves him… shouldn’t he try to love himself?

“Credence. My dearest Credence. Please forgive me? I thought…” Credence shoots him and arch look and Percival chuckles, raising a hand to stroke through Credence’s hair again. “How can I even begin to make it up to you?”

Credence considers for a moment, tilting his head towards Percival’s hand as he runs his nails softly over Credence’s scalp, before he smiles softly. “A kiss would be a nice way to start.”

Percival’s breath catches, and he stares at the charming man before him, heart pounding. “As you wish.”

If kisses in storybooks are the end of the curse that lead to a nebulous happy ending, kissing Credence is the enchantment itself. Only the beginning of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Nix, so sorry for the delay, but this Wanted To Be Angsty and I wanted it TO BE SOFT AND SWEET. It ended up... angsty, with a touch of soft?
> 
> I've been wanting to write a fic for So Long that deals with the bag lady from _Labyrinth_ , and though this was Supposed to be "kitty!costume!Credence" cute & flirty, instead, it went straight to angst and kinda... stayed there... Hope it still works! 
> 
> [Bit of a moodboard on my tumblr, too](https://chryselephantinechaos.tumblr.com/post/167106517729/all-weve-rebuilt-on-ao3-for-the-incomparable)


End file.
